MoonAcre's Secret Depths
by ihearttheband
Summary: I PROMISE I HAVENT QUIT.  I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR THE STORY AND I WILL FINISH! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN ENCOURAGING ME TO CONTINUE WRITING!
1. A Birthday Surprise

**Chapter One: A Birthday Surprise.**

**Italics usually mean thoughts, dreams or notes. If there is anything else I will let you know. **

**Robins P.O.V.**

"ROBIN!" growled a pretty little redheaded girl. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE I WILL PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF!"

Robin De Noir was teasing the poor princess. He was showing off his prowess and abilities to 'disappear' into the forest. OF course, he would never leave the beautiful maiden alone. She was too important to him. He was her self-appointed protector and guardian. She considered him her best friend. Just as she was his.

"Don't worry so much, Princess. I wouldn't leave you."

"I know you wouldn't. I just have a surprise for you, is all." she scoffed in what he called her 'I'm up to something and you are my victim' tone.

"Oh really?" he drawled in a sarcastic voice, "and what might that be now, highness?"

He had suspected she was up to something. She beckoned him closer. He came closer.

"Closer," she whispered.

He barely heard her, so like she asked, he came closer. Now the two were just a few inches apart. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"What's that for, Princess?"

He noticed she had taken off running. With his hat.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE WITCH! GET BACK HERE!"

The routine and conversation may vary, but this was almost a daily thing. Except the kiss.

_Why did she kiss me? I mean sure it was only the cheek, but that is not something she has done before. Am I reading too much into this? It's just a kiss, right? I've had kisses before. Sure the girls at home don't exactly have the feather soft lips Maria does, but they were still kisses. Damn! I need to stop thinking about this._

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He knew exactly where his Little Moon Princess was heading. She is going to their special place. Maria called it their Get-Away Hollow. No one really knew about it. Sure those two guards had found it when Robin was considered a traitor. They had long since forgotten it by this time. Robin caught up to Maria in no time. She ran harder.

"Run faster, Birdie Boy! You are getting slow in your old age."

She beat him to the hollow under the tree by a few seconds. Granted she did have a good head start as well. What he saw when he entered the underground quarters surprised him.

"Happy Birthday Robin." she whispered when he came in.

He smiled at the girl who was slightly blushing. She had turned the entire room into a little birthday celebration for the De Noir Heir. There were a few decorations, a wonderful looking cake, no doubt Marmaduke Scarlet's work and a present wrapped up neatly by the cake.

"Oh Maria, I told you not to worry about my birthday."

"Robin, 21 is a big birthday. Soon your father is going to announce you as the De Noir Heir and then you will have the rite of passage into true adulthood. You know this bird boy."

"I know Maria. Thank you, for thinking of me."

"I figured you would be embarrassed with all the attention you will be receiving at your ball tonight, so I thought to give you my gift now."

"Thank you, Maria. You didn't have to go through all this trouble to save me a little more embarrassment tonight."

"Are you going to open that or not, Sir De Noir?"

He laughed, "Why of course my lady Princess," while giving her a sweeping bow.

He opened the wrapping paper to see the box. Inside the box was another carefully wrapped package. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What can I say, even on your birthday, I love giving you a hard time."

He laughed. After the third box was another that wasn't wrapped. This time, it was what he had been searching for. He carefully opened that box. Inside it was a necklace. The necklace had a small black lion with ruby eyes. The lion himself was black tungsten carbide. He hung on a delicate chain.

"I know that men don't wear jewelry, but when I saw this, it reminded me so much of you. Read the inscription on the back."

_To My Wonderful Protector, and Best Friend. Happy Birthday. Love Maria._

He looked up at her and smiled.

"I love it, Maria. It's the best present I have gotten."

"Oh, Pish Posh. You haven't received your other birthday gifts."

"I know, but it came from you. That makes it the best."

He watched as her face glowed with embarrassment. He laughed at her again. He saw her smile up at him and he almost went delirious. Until he realized she was still wearing his hat.

"Maria, I think you forgot something though."

"Oh, and what, pray tell, is that?"

"Well, it's black, round, and on your head."

"Honestly, Robin, I think it looks better on me."

"That may be true, Princess, but I can't be seen without my trade mark hat. It makes my trade mark scowl look less impressive."

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Instead, she sighed and replied,

"I suppose I could give you back your hat. You are rather funny looking without it."

"Hey! I'm not funny looking."

"Have you seen a mirror?"

He stuck his tongue out at her. She decided to call a truce. It was his birthday after all.

"Let's slice the cake now. If we come back without having eaten it, Marmaduke will be upset. I wouldn't want to harm his feelings."

"Indeed you are right, Princess. Besides, Marmaduke is the best chef around."

They cut into the cake and ate in silence.

He was walking her back home to Moon Acre Manor and decided to strike up conversation again.

"So, the ball tonight."

"What about it?"

"It wouldn't look right for the guest of honor to show up without an escort."

"And your point, Robin?"

"I would like you to go with me."

"Are you asking me to accompany you to the ball?"

"Um…Kinda?"

"Dear Robin, it's a yes I am, Maria, or No I'm not, Maria kind of question."

"Alright then."

He stopped walking and pulled her to a stop as well. He made another of his deep, sweeping bows. This was one held no mockery in it, unlike the last.

"Maria Merryweather, Moon Princess and Savior of Moon Acre Valley, would you accompany to the De Noir Ball tonight?"

"Sir Robin De Noir, Heir of the De Noir Clan, Savior of Moon Acre Valley, and my Protector, I would be most honored to accompany you to the ball tonight."

She said everything with as much honesty as he did.

"Thank you, Maria, but I didn't save Moon Acre. You did."

"Robin, I couldn't have done anything without your help. It's because of you I was able to fulfill my duty. You are just as much the Savior of Moon Acre as I am."

He blushed at her words.

"Come on, then, Princess. I have to get you back to your Manor if you are to escort me to the ball tonight."

She smiled at his shyness.

"Why of course, how foolish of me."

They walked back to the Manor house side by side.

A/N That's it for chappie one. I will be updating here soon. J


	2. The De Noir Ball

**Chapter Two: The De Noir Ball**

Loveday's P.O.V

Loveday and Mrs. Heliotrope had a blast getting Maria ready. Loveday already had an idea that her brother would ask Maria to the ball. She had a dress ordered for Maria weeks ago because of her suspicion. It was a beautiful shade of moonlit blue. It flattered her skin tone and her figure. It was not done in the style of her London dresses, but in a more form fitting way.

_Oh, yes. I think my dear brother is going to be pleased when he sees her in this. They are going to turn every head tonight as the ball's most perfect couple. Robin is going lose his eyes when he sees her. _

Loveday was smiling like an idiot when Benjamin came up to her.

"Up to your match making schemes, my dear?"

"Oh, Benjamin, they are going to look so wonderful walking in side by side at the ball. Oh how I wish they would gather their courage and tell each other what they really feel."

"My dear, they are still young. They have plenty of time."

"Benjamin, don't you remember **your** coming of age party?"

"Of course. It's a very important night in any young man's life. He is introduced as…an…eligible bachelor." he faltered, realizing what Loveday was talking about.

"You are right, my dear. I didn't realize. It's not only his birthday, but his coming into society party as well."

"Exactly. And Maria and Robin are perfect for each other. They bring out each others best qualities. They are in love but too blind to realize. Ben, I don't want them to suffer as we have. Our foolish pride caused us to miss thirteen years."

"I know, but Robin and Maria are smarter than we were. They did save the valley from the rest of our pride, didn't they?"

"Yes. They did."

"Then we have to trust them to make their own choices on this matter as well. Besides, when it is time for them to dance with the other eligible persons their age, we both know Robin is going to be jealous and Maria will be furious." He said with a little laugh.

Maria's P.O.V.

_The last three years, he and I have been best friends. With everything that has happened, I still feel a knot in my stomach every time I see him. I'm very glad he liked my gift. I can't believe he asked me to escort him to the ball! I mean surely he had all the De Noir women after him. He is handsome. I know I'm not the only one to notice. I remember how they all stare at him and glare at me. I know that all of the De Noir women could best me in a fight. They are rather intimidating. Anyone of them would look wonderful by his side. I'm glad he chose me though. I just wish he would notice._

Maria had left her sun-fire hair down. She knew Robin liked it best when it was left down. She slipped into the dress Loveday had left for her. It was a full length, midnight blue dress. It brought out the moonlit glow to her skin. Her hair contrasted beautifully. The dress was a little lower cut than she was used to but it wasn't bad. It made her body look a little more…womanly. Loveday also left her a simple silver necklace. She slipped it on around her neck. Dangling between her breasts, a crescent moon. Mrs. Heliotrope came in then and gasped.

"Oh my! Maria! You look positively wonderful! Robin will be speechless."

Maria blushed and thanked her for the compliment but denied Robin as even semi capable of being speechless.

"Mrs. Heliotrope is right, Maria." said Loveday as she entered the room. "My brother is going to be speechless. You are absolutely stunning. Robin will have to fight to keep the other men away from you tonight."

Immediately Maria began to worry. It was Robin's night and she didn't want to take away from him.

"Maria you are being silly. If anything, you will add to my brother's honor tonight. He will be proud to have you walk in with him, introduced as his date for the night."

"If you say so."

"Come on Maria. We need to finish your make up and hair."

"Robin prefers it when I leave it down."

"Then down it will be. Just a little dust of eye shadow, throw in some rouge and a little lip paint."

"Wow, is that really me?"

"Of course my dear. Who else would it be?" replied her governess.

"Maria, I have one more thing for you tonight. And Mrs. Heliotrope does as well. Mrs. Heliotrope, if you please."

The oldest of the women stepped forward producing a beautiful pair of dancing shoes. Immediately they reminded Maria of Cinderella.

"They are beautiful!" She exclaimed.

She slipped the shoes on and did a small waltz around her room. They were a lot more comfortable than they first looked. She thanked her tutor again. Loveday turned to her now and said:

"I have only one thing that will complete your outfit."

She handed Maria her brother's hat. Maria laughed.

"I shall wear it with pride, Loveday."

"Be sure that you do."

At that moment, they heard Wrolf pawing at the door.

"I believe your date is here."

They two older women walked in front of her and made their way down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the staircase they made their way into the music room. Loveday had Maria stop just outside the closed doors.

"A princess needs a proper introduction."

Loveday walked into the room and left Maria and Wrolf in the hall.

Robin's P.O.V.

_I watch as my sister and Maria's governess walk into the room. I barely hear my sister speaking when moves to open the door. I am set on seeing Maria. I know she is going to get dressed up. She always looks beautiful but when she really decides to doll up, she is more breathtaking than anything. When the doors finally open, I can't even say a word. I can't think. I can't breathe. I feel my heart in my throat and my stomach fill with butterflies. She is…there is no word to describe how she looks right now. She is amazing. She is beautiful. She is…wearing my hat._

"Well, Robin, say something." Loveday scolded me.

"You look amazing, Princess. I like your tiara by the way. Mind if I try it on?"

She got that fiery spark back in her eye.

"What this old thing? I should think not. After all, it does complete the outfit. I would never go against Loveday's advice."

At this Robin couldn't help to grin. Loveday snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"On most things anyway." Maria finished, glaring at Loveday in a playful way.

"What do you not agree with on my sister's advice?"

"That, Sir De Noir, is for me to know. We should be leaving soon. We will be late."

With that she stepped to leave the room, Robin offering her his arm. The group loaded into the carriage and made their way towards De Noir Castle.

_Wow. She is amazing. I can't believe she agreed to accompany me. I know for a fact I will be the envy of every male. The moment they see her come through that door, the entire room will fall silent in awe. They can't help but to do so. _

"That'll be De Nor Castle, then." He heard Dogweed say, mispronouncing De Noir.

Now was the time. They watched as the other two couples were introduced by the herald.

"Now presenting Robin De Noir, Prince of the De Noir Clan, Savior to MoonAcre Valley and Protector of the Moon Princess. Accompanying him is Maria Merryweather, Moon Princess of Moon Acre Valley and Savior to its inhabitants."

He watched as Maria blushed. All he could do was smile even wider. Everyone in the room watched as the couple made their way into the Great Hall. When the had finished their descent down the staircase, the room erupted into applause. There were a few wolf whistles, more than Robin cared for. But that came with being the escort of the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Let the festivities, BEGIN." shouted his father. The room came alive again, this time with chatter and music. Couer De Noir approached Robin.

"My son, may I congratulate you on coming of age finally. Go and dance."

Robin nodded and turned Maria towards the dance floor.

"That was embarrassing." She said when they were dancing.

"Imagine having to come down by yourself. Now that would have been embarrassing."

"So you are saying that the long moment of silence wasn't the least bit unnerving to you?"

"Of course not, I had a feeling that they would be speechless."

"And you couldn't have warned me?" Maria asked in mock anger.

"My Princess, you are the reason they were silent."

Maria groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Loveday talk me into wearing this."

"Maria, they were in awe. Of you, and your beauty. I promise you that tonight I am the man everyone wishes to be. I am the one dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room."

Maria blushed again and the song ended. Robin's father approached him again, this time asking for permission to dance with his date. Robin consented.

Robin watched as his father twirled Maria around the room. A few of his friends approached him.

"Way to go man. I knew there must have been some reason that you spend so much time with her."

"What are you implying, Daniel?"

"Nothing, just surely with her looking like that you've…." he broke off at the glare he received.

"Maria is a very respectable woman. She wouldn't do something that would tarnish her name."

"But you want huh?" His friend laughed. "She is very pretty. She is going to be approached a lot tonight. Out of respect for you, I won't. I can't guarantee that any of the others will though, besides, you aren't going to be able to stand guard around her all night. It **is **your coming of age party. You will be required to dance with the other available women."

Robin just sighed.

"I know. I don't want to though."

"Who could blame you? You showed up everyone tonight. You do look good together."

Meanwhile, with Maria.

"My dear girl, you do look wonderful tonight. Robin will be the envy of every young male tonight. Of that I am sure. My son is quite taken with you. No doubt he will be a very jealous boy tonight."

"How do you figure Lord De Noir?"

"At every coming of age party, the honored guest, in this case Robin, will be required to dance with all the eligible women. Meaning you will be free to dance with all the men. Robin will be most displeased."

"I suppose he shall just get over then."

The older man just laughed.

"You do have a sense of humor about you then."

"Lord De Noir, would you mind if I danced with the princess?"

"Of course not, boy. Just be sure to return her to her date."

"Yes sir. Princess, shall we?"

Maria let him droll on and on about himself. Smiling when appropriate and nodding and adding a 'do continue' when needed. Soon enough the song ended and Robin had her back in his arms.

"I missed you." he told her.

"I wasn't very far away." she replied.

"I know. It's just that you look so much better when your dancing with me."

She giggled.

"Jealous, Robin?"

He snorted.

"Of course not. I merely don't like Raphael. He doesn't deserve your attention."

"He barely he had it," she muttered, he laughed, "But do tell me, Robin, who in this room does deserve my attention?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Why do you need my attention when you have all the other women fawning on you?"

"Because you…

**BANG**


	3. You were saying?

**Chapter Three: You Were Saying?**

**Shout out to ****XxAkira-MariexX. Thanks for being my first review. ****J**** The next two are for you. One for being the fist review and the other for the complaint against cliffies. **

Robin's Point of View.

_Damn. I knew something was going to happen._

Robin looks up to the entrance to see who had ruined his little speech he had prepared for Maria. Immediately he knew something was wrong. No one recognized who it was at the door.

"Who are you?" demanded Lord De Noir.

"Where isssh sheee?" the cloaked being sounded like his words were strangling him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded the Lord of the Castle, once again.

"I neeed that girrrrlllll." he drawled out his words.

Robin instinctively placed Maria behind his back. He had a feeling it had something to do with the Moon Princess. The man who was standing at the door disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Robin.

"Yooou can not keep heeerrrr from meeee boyyy."

"Really now, didn't you attend your lessons? Your speech is horrible." Robin remarked snidely.

"Give me that girrrrrrl!" Obviously, Robin's comment got to the figure.

"My father asked you a question. Who. Are. You." This time Robin did the growling.

_There is no way he is going to get Maria. He will not touch her as long as I am alive._

"I havvvvve many namessss yet no naaaame. Give meee thaaaat girrrl."

This time instead of using words, Robin thrust his knife to the figures throat.

"You will not get her. Not while I am alive."

The figure growled his discontent and flashed himself to the stairs.

"Itssssh not over. I willllll geetttt herrrrrr."

A few moments of silence hung over the crowd. Everyone was waiting to see if his disappearance was just a show or if he was really gone. Robin held his protective stance over his Moon Princess.

"Back to the festivities!" shouted Lord De Noir.

Everyone slowly began chatting again as the band started back up. Robin turned to Maria.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine Robin. Thank you."

"It's nothing, Princess."

"It is something Robin. You told him that you would protect me at all cost. That means a lot to me."

Robin just shrugged as he blushed from her words.

"Let's finish that dance, yeah?"

She giggled and followed her hero out onto the floor again. It made Robin feel better to have her in his arms. It calmed down his rage at the man who intended her harm.

_It's hard to believe that not so long ago, I was the one who was hell-bent on kidnapping her and causing her harm. Now I am the one who is willing to give my life for her. What is it about her?_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed maria looking at him funny.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Sorry, Princess. I was lost in thought."

"About what? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"Just thinking about the past. Not long ago, that was me. Here we are now, dancing in the very same castle you were imprisoned in."

_She laughed at me? Doesn't she realize I am being serious? _

"Sure all those things happened, and I was a prisoner for what, twenty minutes? Robin, you are my best friend. You saved my life countless times that night of the cliff. If it weren't for you being there for me and trying to get passed the whole enemies thing, no one in this castle or the valley would be alive to celebrate."

He just gave her a crooked smile.

"Just don't jump off any more cliffs."

It was her turn to smile.

"Oh! Before I forget, what were you saying earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right before that man came in. We were discussing why you need my attention even though you already have a harem of admirers."

"Oh, that."

"Yes that. Finish what you were saying."

"I don't remember what I was going to say now."

"That's poppy cock and we both know it. Robin De Noir doesn't forget a thing"

He laughed at her. Just at that time, a couple were coming up and insisting that they switch partners. Unable to refuse, no matter how much he wanted too, Robin reluctantly agreed.

"Another moment, then, Princess."

"Of course, Sir De Noir. I will hold you to it"

_I watched as Maria was whisked away by yet another 'gentleman'. Ha. The very thought of a true gentleman in the De Noir clan is laughable at best. The girl standing infornt of me is indeed pretty. She has long locks of silvery blonde hair. Her eyes are pretty. All in all, she is a looker, but nothing compared to the girl I was dancing with just a few moments ago._

"Robin, why do you ignore the girls of your own clan for the one who was once your enemy?" said the girl.

"She was never an enemy of mine. She wasn't raised on the hatreds of the past. She knew nothing of it until she came to her Uncle's house. She is the Moon Princess. She needs a protector."

"Why does it have to be you though? We have plenty of others who are capable of protecting her."

_Sure. Protect her form the trouble of everyone but themselves. Rachel is really out doing herself this time._

"I am her protector because the moon saw it fit. Because I was there the night she jumped of the cliff to save all of our lives. If any of you had seen what I did, you would be the same."

_Maybe not the same. I doubt that any of the men here could love her like I do. Whoa. I did not just say love. That is taking my feelings for her a little too much to the extreme._

"You are such a good man, Robin. You are willing to take on the protection of a Princess who can't do anything but hide behind you."

"Now Rachel," started Robin's father who had just come up behind her, "Maria is not as helpless as you believe. She truly has the spirit of a fighter and will not easily give up and let herself be thrown around. She may not have the skills of the De Noir women, but she is, in her own rights, a fighter. My son, I came to ask if I may cut in."

"Of course father."

_Thank God. I thought I was really going to be stuck with her for the entire dance. Father seems to be reading my mind._

Robin walked off to the table filled with refreshments. There, he found himself a corner to brood in while he watched Maria being twirled around by a man named Jacob.

Maria's Point of View.

"My lady, I am glad that you graced me with a dance. I have been watching you all night. If it wasn't for my sister, Rachel, I may not have been able to confront you."

"I feel honored…." Maria said politely.

"Forgive my impertinence, my lady. I am Jacob De Noir. I am Robin's cousin on his father's side."

"Well, I feel honored, Jacob, that you have been wanting to dance with me."

"Who wouldn't want to dance with a real Moon Princess?"

"What do you mean?" Maria was getting a little angry with this De Noir man.

"Well, Loveday couldn't stop the curse. Obviously she isn't a true Moon Princess, merely an imitation. She could barely keep any man satisfied."

"Loveday," began Maria in a tone that could ice seem warm, "is an amazing woman. She gave up everything for this curse. I will not have you talk about her like so in front of me."He shrugged.

"Loveday was a failure as a De Noir Princess and she failed as the Moon Princess."

Now he really had her angered.

"Loveday did not fail at anything. She may not have been able to lift the curse, but it is she who was able to bring the families back together. I will remind you that the Moon Pearls were only the first half of the curse. Loveday lifted the second half a long time ago. As for her failing as a De Noir Princess, that was not her own doing but that of her father."

At this point Maria was shaking with fury.

_How dare he! Loveday is one of my very best friends. She is not a failure at anything!_

"Well, she isn't the only De Noir failure. My cousin couldn't even capture a female on her own. Robin is a disgrace to this clan. The only reason that he is even still here is because he is the Heir De Noir."

**SLAP**

The sound of Maria slapping the rude man in front of her echoed.

"You **will not **talk about my friends in such a manner."

She walked off to go find Robin.

"You will regret that, little witch." growled a furious Jacob.

"I highly doubt it."

After saying her piece she continued to saunter off to where Robin was brooding.

"Hello, my Princess."

"Sir De Noir."

"What's wrong, Maria?"

"You cousin is a jerk."

"That was a good hit by the way. I think with a few more lessons from me, you could have done some real damage to him. I am glad to see my tutorials are paying off."

He laughed and Maria smiled, immediately her anger started to fade.

"Oh Robin! He was being so horrible!"

"He didn't hurt you , did he?" Robin was on edge.

"No. He was just being horrible about you and Loveday. He was saying nasty things."

"My cousin is jealous. If it were not for Loveday and myself, he would be the next in line for the throne. When Loveday was banished, he tried to get me into trouble numerous times. I know Duloc doesn't like me, but he likes Jacob even less. There were many times that Duloc had prevented my father's anger."

"It seems, that Duloc may not be as big a jerk as he acts, then."

"Oh no. He is still the jerk he portrays himself, but he will not follow someone he doesn't think will be a good leader. He seems to think that I will make a better leader than Jacob."

"I'm glad for that."

"Yeah."

Maria tried to stifle a yawn.

"It may be time to start escorting you to your bedroom. Don't worry. Wrolf has followed us here. He is going to be staying with you of course."

Maria nodded. Robin took her hand and lead her to his father.

"Father, Maria is getting tired. I think her 'conversation' with Jacob wore her down."

"Very well then, son. You may both retire for the evening. Don't worry. I'll cover for you. This party will be ending soon anyway. Most of its guests are quite unable to stand."

Robin nodded and lead Maria to the Royal Wing.

"In this wing," Robin began, "is where all of the royal bedrooms are. My father's is at the very end of the hall. Loveday's old bedroom is three doors down from his, on the right. That is where she and your Uncle are staying. Mine is the seventh door on the left."

"Where will I be staying?"

"In the room across from mine." Robin said it a little tentatively.

"Alright."

He almost sighed in relief. He had been preparing that room for the princess since his father had received Loveday's letter stating that they would indeed be attending the party. That was over a month ago. They had soon passed the doors until they had gotten to where she would be sleeping.

"Here it is. Goodnight, Princess."

He leaned down to kiss Maria's brow. At the same time she was going to kiss his cheek. They met in the middle with an electrifying kiss. A simple brush of the lips set them both into flames. Maria blushed as Robin did.

"I'm across the hall if you need anything, Maria."

"Thank you. Goodnight Robin."

They smiled at each other and turned to enter their own respective rooms. He secretly wished he could have seen the look on her face when she saw the room.


	4. Dream a Dream For Me

**Chapter 4: Dream A Dream For Me**

**Robin's Point of View**

**The name used for Robin's Father, Coeur, is French for Courage, Strength and Heart. with his name basically translating to Black Heart or Dark Heart while Bravoure is Courage, Heroic, Gallantry and Heroism. (I thought that was fitting for our hero, yeah?)**

Robin laid down in his bed after pulling his clothes off. After a few minutes he slipped over to another side. This continued on for several minutes. Finally he gave up and let his mind have what it wanted. Behind his closed lids, he began to dream.

_Robin's horse was used to the woods. He was used to traipsing through the underbrush and everything Periwinkle was not. Poor Periwinkle was having trouble keeping up with Bravoure. Robin was teasing her again. They were walking through the forest. It wasn't long before they reached where the De Noir Mountains reached the forest. It wasn't very often in which any one came this way for pleasure. This was mainly a scouting and hunting area. The animals here were a little more dangerous than in the forest. From the mountains came the water and lakes that supplied the entirety of MoonAcre and De Noir Territories with their water. Following the river on one of his scouting ventures, he went much further than any one else had. He found the beginning of the river. The walk was long and tiring, but the horses were doing most of the work. _

"_Maria, we are almost there. It's not too much further now. I promise."_

"_Thank goodness." She sighed._

_Robin couldn't help but laugh. Especially when they finally got to the end of the trail. Maria's face openly showed shock and awe at what they saw. _

"_I found this when I was scouting last week."_

"_Oh Robin its beautiful!"_

"_I was hoping you would like it."_

"_Like it? Robin I love it! It is so beautiful! I am so glad you showed it to me."_

"_I'm glad you agreed. I was out here earlier and I set up a little surprise for you."_

"_Robin, you're so sweet."_

"_Anything for you, Princess."_

_Robin dismounted and helped Maria down. Maria shyly thanked him. They walked over to the small meadow overlooking the waterfall. They were sitting on a cliff not far from the river's start. The view was amazing. Maria was standing near the cliff, her fiery hair flowing in the wind. The water fall was across the river, and directly across from Maria._

"_Beautiful," Maria started._

"_Agreed." Robin stated. _

_His very breath was taken away at the fact that this girl was really there and standing in front of him._

_He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. Leaning down, he caught her lips in a kiss. In this kiss, Maria and Robin both felt the heat. Maria leaned into him and he tightened his hold on her. _

Robin sat up with a start. He was breathing hard and his body was reacting to the flashes of the dream he was remembering.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

Maria's Point of View

Maria walked into her room and simply gasped. Instead of the normal De Noir décor, the room was trimmed in a sky blue. The bed linens almost matched the hair ribbon that Robin had when they started to work together for MoonAcre. Maria smiled when she noticed this. There were two dresses laying side by side on the table at the side of the room. One was obviously something Loveday left. The other was not. It wasn't like the style Loveday wore, nor like the ones Maria was used to wearing. Maria looked over the dress. It was made more for traveling through the woods, with still being respectful to tradition and propriety. Maria knew instantly where it came from. She smiled to herself and changed into the night clothes Loveday had left for her. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a sweet dream.

"_Robin, Come on! I want to show you what you didn't get to see the last time you were here."_

_She was referring to when he came to London to kidnap her._

"_Of course, Princess. You wish it, so shall it be."_

_They laughed together and continued to walk down the streets of London. Maria and Robin knew they were getting looks. They weren't dressed in the London Fashions. They weren't even acting in the proper manner. Girls and boys don't socialize like they were. Women are always supposed to be respectful. Maria simply didn't care what London's Society liked any more. She had Robin._

"_There is so much here. It's hard to believe that only a day's ride is all this. The people are a bit snobby." Robin said the last bit a little loud so those eavesdropping women would have more to discuss._

"_Really Robin, you shouldn't pay them any mind. There is always going to be a gossip around and currently we are it." _

"_It's so much fun baiting them though."_

_Maria laughed. They continued to see the sights and visited many shops London had to offer them. Maria couldn't help but feel proud that she was able to show Robin all of this. In the middle of the street, Robin turned to thank Maria. She then kissed him in front of all of London, all of her peers and people she used to socialize with. She didn't care. Neither did he._

Maria woke up at dawn. She knew she cared for Robin, but she didn't think that she would have the guts to kiss him in front of all of London. She slipped out of her bed, careful not to disturb Wrolf, and walked over to where the dresses lay.

Robin's Point of View

Robin made his way to the breakfast hall. It was well before dawn and no one but the sentry would be awake. There on the tables he found some left over drinks. He took a small sip of the alcohol. After tasting the bitter fire that raced down his throat, he sighed and set it down. Normally he would have no problems with the taste of alcohol but this was unusually bitter. He got up again and walked out to were Maria fell off of the side of the castle. He smiled slightly at this memory. She was in naught but her under dressings and had escaped them. She had definitely shown courage and spirit.

_Such a feisty soul. I am amazed at how much she has changed._

Maria had definitely changed. His mind had no problems with supplying him in all the ways she had changed. She went from being trapped in between child hood and woman hood to a woman. He shook his head as images started to give him more proof as to how she had changed.

_Maybe its time that I went back to bed._

With that Robin made his way back to his room.

"_Across from Maria." His mind had no problems reminding him._

_Sorry I know this is a little shorter but I felt this was a good place to end it. This chapter kind of goes into the workings of their inner minds. Next chapter will be out soon._


	5. Tour De Castle

**Chapter 5: Tour De Castle**

**This chapter was actually supposed to be Chapter 4 but this story writes itself and tells me what to do. Hands High is how tall a horse is. Periwinkle looks approx 12 or 13 hands high so Bravoure has to be taller. He is a battle horse. If memory serves, the tallest horse in the world was measured at 18 and a half hands high.**

Robin's Point of View

The sun came through the only window in his room.

_Dammit. I knew I should have not chosen a room facing the East. Well, I guess it's time to get up._

Robin got up and got dressed. Shaking the last bit of sleep from his head, he walked out the door. Normally, he was up before the sun, but after last night, he would have been glad to sleep in. He looked down the hall and noticed Maria was not too far in front of him. He smiled.

"Surprised to see you up this early, Princess."

"Surprised to see you up this late, Sir De Noir."

"Well, I didn't sleep very well last night. I kept having strange dreams."

"Really? What about? I had a strange dream to but it was enjoyable."

"It was nothing. Just thoughts keeping me from sleeping well. What about your dream, Princess?"

"We were in London and I was showing you all of the sites to see. Like the opera house, though I don't think you would much like opera. It's still a beautiful building."

"How is that strange?"

"You being in London….with out the intent of kidnapping me. That is strange."

_Can't help but to agree with that. It would be a funny sight. I know I definitely wouldn't it in with her posh friends and peers in that society._

"Well, you got me on that one, Princess."

"Though, I would love to take you to London. You have shown me where you grew up, I would like to show you my old home."

"Wouldn't you be embarrassed though? I'm not exactly going to fit in with society there."

"Robin, that was the best part of the dream,"

_Here it comes. She is going to say I was dressed in all those ridiculous fashions._

"We were dressed just like we would be here. I was wearing one of my Moon Princess dresses and you were in your usual leather."

"Really?"

_She didn't expect me to change?_

"Yes. It was really funny. Of course you know how old biddies are. It's worse in London but we were having so much fun, we didn't care. I didn't care because we were together."

Robin couldn't help but blush. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him. Something that made her blush when she thought of her dream. Though he had no right to call her on it. He wasn't going to tell her his dreams.

_Well, maybe I should tell her part of it. She would love to…That's it!_

"Lady Princess?"

"Yes, Sir De Noir?"

"Would you like a formal tour around the castle and its grounds. I don't think the last tour you had was…fitting for a woman of your stature."

"Why, Sir De Noir! You flatter me! I would love a tour."

"Great! Let's start in the Great Hall. I'm starved."

Maria giggled and Robin patted himself on the back for making her laugh. Robin lead the way to the dinning area and pointed out little things on the way. When they passed the stairs to the dungeon Robin pointed out,

"And these stairs, I believe, you may remember from your last Tour De Castle. These lead to that pleasant little room that we gave you for your last stay here."

"But of course, I believe I was properly introduced to the cockroaches to make friends with."

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be silly. I was just teasing. I forgave you for that a long time ago. Besides, if I remember correctly I believe I wounded your knee."

"And had all my friends laughing at me."

"Wounded your knee, and your pride."

That said, Robin held open the door that contained their breakfast.

"After you, My Lady."

"Thank you, kind Sir."

They went and sat down to breakfast beside his father. Robin to his right and Maria to his left. On invitation of course.

"What are you going to do today?" asked the Lord De Noir.

They knew he was truly trying to make up for his past indiscretions. Maria, of course, readily forgave. Robin was still a little harder to convince. Coeur didn't blame him of course. His son did have to put up with it all for many years now.

"I figured I would give Maria a tour of the castle and later, the grounds. Loveday had Periwinkle sent over so I thought we would go riding through the grounds. Her last tour was a little lacking in…hospitality."

"That sounds like a grand idea son. Perhaps, you may take some refreshments with you. How did you fare last night, Maria?"

"I slept well. The room was beautifully decorated. I loved it."

"Well that's good because Rr," at this point Robin kicked his father under the table, "Our decorators did it especially for you."

"Tell your decorators they did a wonderful job. I loved the colors," this time Maria smiled at Robin, "and the dress that was laid out for me is beautiful. I do love how much more practical it is for wondering through the woods."

Robin looked down at his food and started shoveling it into his mouth again. His father merely grinned. His son had never been this way before. He was never shy around a girl. Maria though, she was something different.

"Well, I must be off. I have some paper work to attend."

"Father/Lord De Noir."

"Maria dear, I told you. Just call me Coeur."

She just smiled at him and replied, "Habit."

Maria and Robin finished up the last of their breakfast and Robin concluded his tour, ending in the stables. Now it was almost lunch time and Robin knew the perfect place for a picnic.

On the way to wherever Robin was taking Maria, (she didn't bother to ask because she trusted him) she was discussing all the things she would love to show Robin. He couldn't help but laugh at how talkative she was being today. He decided then to shush her.

"When we get back, I will have father discuss with Sir Benjamin the prospect of us vacationing in London."

"Really?"

"Would it make you happy?"

"I would love it Robin."

"Then it shall be."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, Princess. I kind of want to see London without having to be sent on a kidnapping mission."

"I meant for the room and for the dress."

"Oh. That was nothing."

Maria just smiled at him. He pushed his horse onward with Maria following behind. Robin didn't take her to the waterfall. No. That was waaay to close a time span with his dream. He didn't want to make an ass out of himself in front of her…Again. He settled for a spot he liked to go when he needed to think. It was near the very same cliff she threw herself off of. It didn't jut out to the ocean like the other one did, but it still had a breathtaking view. He knew she would love it. She loved anything to do with the forest and surrounding area.

"Not to much longer now."

"Good. I think Periwinkle needs a rest. She isn't used to these long treks."

Robin stopped Bravoure. Maria stopped Periwinkle. He dismounted and helped her down.

"We will let the horses rest a moment."

Periwinkle was glad for it. She and Bravoure snuffled around in the brush for a quick snack. Maria giggled as she watched the horses antics. Robin just smiled and watched as Maria was enjoying herself. Robin said it was time to mount up again if they wanted lunch. He helped Maria to mount up and did the same himself. It didn't take much longer for them to reach his hideaway.

"Wow. This view is simply amazing."

"I thought you might like it princess. Now, I believe it is time for our picnic, yeah?"

"Of course. Can't have you growing hungry."

_I can't believe she really wants me to go to London with her. Surely she is jesting. Compared to her society, I am just a bandit, a ruffian. The store keeps there would probably take one look at me and assume I'm trying to steal, or pay them with stolen money._

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Princess. Are you enjoying your lunch? Our cook is nothing compared to Marmaduke, but she is still a good chef."

"Don't you Nothing Princess me! Tell me what's wrong, Robin. That's what best friends are for."

_Maybe I don't just want to be best friends anymore, Princess._

"I'm just a little nervous about London, is all. It's nothing."

"Robin, I won't lie to you. They are going to talk. In fact, I'm positive that when anyone sees us together, they are going to think you are a rogue. I don't care what any of them say. I will march right up to everyone I used to know and introduce you as my best friend ever. Let them think Maria Merryweather associates with bandits. I don't care. You mean more to me than any of that."

"That's kind of you to say. But how are you to get a potential suitor associating with rogue bandits?"

"Robin, you're being silly. I don't care. If no one can accept my friendship with you, I will die an old maid."

"We best be getting back. It will be getting late soon."

Robin was glad that she didn't see his blush. Never has he ever blushed so much in his entire life, that is until he met her. They cleaned up their picnic and mounted their horses.

The trail ride was silent for a while. Periwinkle stepped on something and it broke her shoe. Immediately Maria and Robin dismounted to see what was wrong. Robin checked her hoof and saw that the shoe was cracked and she had something lodged in her foot. He dug the dirt clad metal out of her hoof.

"You will have to ride with me. Periwinkle is not going to be able to carry you like this. It will only injure her more."

Maria, concerned for her beloved steed's well being, agreed. Robin hefted her on to the 15 hands high Bravoure. She was really nervous about it. She held onto the saddle horn and waited for Robin to tether Periwinkle to Bravoure's saddlebag. After that chore was finished, Robin remounted and grabbed the reins.

"Nervous?" he breathed in her ear.

It sent shivers down her spine and she felt something in her stomach react a way it never has before.

"A little. I have never ridden other than Periwinkle."

"I won't let you fall, Princess."

"I know."

She snuggled down into his chest and let him steer the horse. Maria found his smell enticing, the slow trot enchanting and found herself falling asleep. It didn't take long for her to be out. Robin just smiled. He knew for her to do that, she was trusting him with her life. He enjoyed the slow trot back to the De Noir Castle. The whole three hours.


	6. Men Are Jerks!

**Chapter 6: Men Are Jerks**

**Robin's Point of View**

"Maria," he whispered softly, "Maria. We are almost at the castle."

She looked up at him and murmured a groggy "Really?"

She then righted herself from the way she was asleep on Robin's chest. Immediately he missed the warmth that was there. He was still able to inhale her scent. It was soft with a subtle hint of vanilla. He breathed in a little deeper every time.

"I can't believe I slept so long." she said.

Robin couldn't help the slight laughter that escaped.

"You were out almost instantly."

"Really? I slept the entire ride back?"

"Yup. It was kinda cute. You kept saying something though I couldn't quite make out what it was."

If he could have seen her face, he would have fallen off his horse laughing. She was almost as red as the roses growing wild.

"Tell me princess. What is it you were dreaming of?" He whispered into her ear again.

He loved how she shivered when he did that. He didn't know if she noticed but she would lean back into him slightly every time.

"You are so enticing, Princess."

"What do you mean?"

"You had every male at your beck and call last night."

"Don't be foolish. I did not."

"Are you blind, Maria? Or just being stupid?"

"Don't be a jerk, Robin. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure, Princess."

It was almost like he was intentionally making her angry. She growled almost as ferociously as Wrolf. He could've laughed if it hadn't been directed at him.

The two made it up to the castle and as Maria slid off the horse, refusing Robin's attempts at being gentlemanly, she glared at him. He just sighed. He led the horses to the stables and Maria went to collect her things. Robin was still in the stable rubbing down Bravoure and giving him fresh hay while the groomsmen was tending to Periwinkle's cracked hoof. While he was working, he was thinking.

_I probably shouldn't have said that the way I did. I probably should go apologize. Sometimes she is so sure of herself, I would swear she knows what it is she does to me, and the other men. _He growled at that thought. _Then other days she is so naïve and it's like she doesn't even realize that a well timed smile can send us all reeling. She can't be so naïve to the attentions of men, can she? Surely not. She has been around De Noir castle enough to not be so naïve. Stupid girl. She has to know. _

After basically convincing himself it was her fault, he set off to his room to change. He was sure she was going to need an escort home.

Maria's Point of View.

She refused Robin's help. She could do this herself. She slid down off Bravoure's back. She never even faltered and she gave Robin and indignant glare.

_Stupid Men! UGH! I don't even know what he is talking about! Why does he act like such a horse's behind? _

She headed to her room and gather her dress from last night, the necklace and the shoes that she wore. Looking around the room, she made sure that she had everything. She slipped out of the dress she was wearing into the one Loveday had left for her. Throwing the dress Robin had commissioned for her onto the bed, she stormed out. She was a very angry woman. Just by looking at the scowl on her face, most men stayed away from her. Except one. Jacob came up to her and grinned.

"Maria, are you upset?"

She glared at him.

"Leave me alone. I am going home."

"Well, let me escort you. Think of it as my apologies for last night. I was drunk and jealous. I really don't have a problem with Robin and Loveday anymore."

"Very well."

She was keeping her responses snide and short.

"I really am sorry, Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. It is befitting of your station though. Where is Robin? Uncle Coeur was talking about how he was taking you on a picnic."

"I don't really know nor do I care."

"What happened? Last night you were defending him so vehemently and now…"

She sighed and looked at the trees surrounding her.

"We got into a fight because he was being a horse's ass."

"I don't think I have ever heard a real lady use that kind of language." he laughed.

"The ladies of the De Noir court talk like that all the time."

"With the exception of Loveday and her and Robin's late mother, there are no real ladies in the De Noir court."

She didn't reply.

"Tell me about London. That's where you're from, right?"

"Yes it is. London is beautiful, but in a very different way from the valley. There are many places to dine, there is the opera house, they have weekly balls to attend. There are a lot of differences in the two. The country side is more appealing to me now than it was when I first came here though. I hated it here."

"If you don't mind my asking, why?"

"My father died in a gambling ring. Even though he was honorable and fought for his country as a Colonel, he didn't have the ability to fight his gambling addiction. I lost everything. From the house I grew up in to everything in it. I was supposed to start a boarding school that was elite and hard to get into. With Mrs. Heliotrope's help I was able to make it. I had worked hard for it. After he died, we had no way to afford it, and I was sent here to MoonAcre. Before I moved here, my hobbies consisted of the utmost ladylike things. Opera, needlepoint, the like. I was not taught to love the country."

"Oh. I can see why you might have been scornful of it."

"It didn't help that every time I turned, I had a group of oafs attempting to kidnap me. And at the beginning, I had no idea why."

"Yeah."

"I remember seeing Robin in London. I was attending my father's funeral and I walked over to place a rose on my mother's grave. He was standing on the outskirts in a gazebo built for mourners. They followed me here all the way from London."

"I believe it wasn't too long after that, Robin came back bearing a horrible cut across his hand."

"Classical French Needle Point has yet another use other than just décor purposes apparently."

They both laughed at this.

"I think Robin was in love with you the first moment he saw you to be honest. After that trip, he was a lot more brooding than normal. He was always trying to think of new ideas to kidnap you. Though I think that had more to do with his father than him. I know for a fact that there were time that you were in the forest that he could have kidnapped you and didn't. Like when you first headed to Loveday's. He beat you to the castle by about fifteen minutes."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He did. When we were out in the forest the first time, when you released that rabbit,"

She broke in and stated,

"That wasn't an ordinary rabbit. It was a MoonAcre hare. By far the more beautiful, brave and serene creature."

"That hare, then, when we had you surrounded and you were brave enough to tell us off while smacking me upside the head,"

"Sorry about that."

"I think that demon dog of yours did more damage. Though he isn't exactly a dog, is he? Well, it was obvious that you had him intrigued. Girls don't stand up to him, call him names or fight him away. They swoon at his title and fall at his feet. You are the first girl who hasn't done that. You kicked him when we were taking you to the dungeon. What girl in her right mind would think about attacking her jailer as he was putting her in? He was being honest when he said he admired your spirit. We all did. It was funny as hell though. I was glad I wasn't him at that moment though. I had enough of getting beat up by you and your lion dog."

They both laughed at that.

"Wrolf really isn't that vicious, you know."

"Maybe not to you."

They were so busy laughing and having a good time walking back to MoonAcre neither of them noticed that they were being followed.

Robin's Point of View

He walked into his room to change, figuring that Maria as in her room waiting for him to apologize. He changed and started debating what he should say. He had been an ass to her. Sighing, he walked over and knocked on her door.

"Maria. Open the door."

No answer.

"Maria, I'm sorry. Just open the door."

Still nothing.

"Maria. I'm coming in."

Still he received nothing but silence. He opened her door only to find her stuff cleaned out and the dress he had made for her thrown over the bed. She must've been walking home. Then he remembered the man from last night. He frantically ran over the castle grounds. One of the sentry men stopped him and asked what was wrong.

"I can't find Maria!" He almost shouted.

"She was headed home. Jacob offered to escort her..."

He didn't hear anything after Jacob. Tearing off into the woods, he left the sentry man behind him in a dust of dirt. Robin didn't trust Jacob. He just knew that Jacob would be turning her against him.

_He's probably telling her about all the women I have been with just to turn her against me. There is no telling what he is saying to her. This is going to end badly. I swear if Maria hates me after today, I will kill him personally._

He continued on with his rant until he came up on the exact spot that his cousin and his love were at. Only what he saw wasn't what he expected.

Next Chapter, Blood Debts


	7. Blood Debt

**Chapter Seven Blood Debts**

"JACOB!"

Robin raced to where his cousin was laying. Jacob was saturated in his own blood. He had a deep slash through his abdomen and he was bleeding profusely. Robin panicked.

"Where's Maria?" he nearly shouted at the half conscious man in front of him.

"He took her. *coughs horribly* That that thing. It took her."

With those words, he lost himself into the depths of his mind. Robin picked him up as gently as possible. In between his shaking fits, he mumbled.

"Tried...Protect…Gone."

Those words repeated themselves. Robin could feel the necklace she gave him burning into his chest. He carried Jacob through the Merryweather house and laid him on the dinner table.

"Oh my!" Loveday and Mrs. Heliotrope gasped.

Benjamin raced over to where Robin was standing. Marmaduke paled at the sight of the youth. Loveday immediately sent him to the garden to get the medicinal herbs.

Robin turned and started to run out the door.

"Take care of him. I have to find Maria!" and with that he was gone.

"LET ME GO YOU OAF!" she shouted at her kidnapper.

Really it was a pitiful sight. He had her thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was doing his best to not show how bad her kicks and hits were hurting. His deformed body couldn't handle the abuse that rained down on him. Finally reaching his master's hidden chambers, he threw her into a corner and ran away from her.

"You are the Moon Princess? HA! You look more like a servant girl, a scullery maid." a surly voice growled out from the shadows.

Maria tried to look at him. All she could see was shadows that seemed to have a life of their own. They swirled around who ever this 'Master' was. She snorted.

"And you look like a villain out of a bad romance novel. So I guess we are even then, yeah?"

Her sarcasm did not make the ill tempered man any happier.

"**Wench, how dare you speak to me with such insolence?" **the voice boomed.

Maria, for only a slight second thought of keeping her mouth shut.

"Well, how dare you send your goon to kill one of my friends and haul me off like that!"

Her voice, though small in comparison, rang out with the exact same authority of the 'Master's'. He snarled at her menacingly. He lunged for her but she evaded him.

He started to chant a haunting verse. She suddenly found herself unable to move.

"Don't worry girl," he started, "You are only the bait."

With that last word said, he moved from that room leaving her sitting on the floor unable to so much as lift a finger.

"Ben, I hope they will be alright. Poor Jacob. HE may be a jerk at times, but he didn't deserve this."

She said as she looked down upon the youth who was fighting for his life. Benjamin's face mirrored that of Loveday. Each wearing concern for the boy, and the two still lost out in the woods. Loveday shifted over as Marmaduke came up with the herbs needed. He began to clean out the wound to keep the infection from setting in. Next he wrapped a poultice around his side and bandaged it up. Wrapping the wound was a tedious affair. It was nearly impossible to wrap it without jarring the boy any further. Marmaduke managed somehow though. For that everyone was grateful. No one knew how bad the internal wounds could be and didn't want to risk injuring him further.

"Loveday, my dear, I think one of us needs to travel to De Noir castle and inform your father of what is happening. I think I should be the one to go."

Loveday only nodded her agreement.

"Wrolf," Benjamin called to the lion.

The lion lifted his grand head and seemingly acknowledged the man.

"Find Robin and help him save Maria."

The lion didn't even look back as he walked out. Benjamin followed suit but in the opposite direction, towards the stables.

_Where could she have been taken! _

It took everything he had to keep from shouting his frustration to the stars. All of the sudden the necklace started to burn again. Pulling it out, he noticed that the rubies were glowing. He took the necklace off and decided to test something. He started to head toward MoonAcre. The necklace did nothing. When he headed back to where he found his cousin, the necklace heated in his hand and glowed.

_The necklace! It's has a Guardian Enchantment!_

Realizing what exactly was so special about this gift, he decided to make use of it. He took off running in the direction that burned the most. It wasn't too far into his run when Wrolf caught up.

*SIGH*

"DAMMIT GIRL! If you sigh one more time I will slit your damned throat!"

Maria sighed again.

"You are testing my patience!"

She glared.

"I WILL NOT LIFT THE SPELL!"

She sighed again.

This time, he got up and started chanting again.

"You are free to move about within a certain limit. All I have to say is one word and you will feel excruciating pain."

Maria glared at him again. She knew he was being honest about that. All she could do was hope someone *Robin* would find her. And soon

Sir Benjamin had made it though the woods and to Lord De Noir's home. He went straight through all of the gates and into the Common Rooms of Lord De Noir.

"COEUR!" he shouted.

"What is it man? Can't a man enjoy some companionship without getting interrupted?" The raven haired man shouted back.

"It's Robin, Maria and Jacob."

Coeur De Noir's faced paled.

"Loveday! He's coming too!" shouted Marmaduke.

Said woman ran as fast as her dress allowed her to. Mrs. Heliotrope following closely on her tail.

"Jacob!" she cried out. "OH! Jacob tell me what happened! Where is Maria!"

His voice came out soft and meek. He was having trouble speaking.

"I tried to protect her. I did!"

"Jacob, no one is blaming you. We know you tried to help. What happened to you?"

"He came up behind Maria. He tried to grab her but I knocked him away. All the sudden I felt wet down my front. I looked down and all I could see was blood. I looked back to Maria but she was already gone. That's the last I remember. Though I think Robin came. I vaguely remember seeing him."

"He brought you here to be healed."

"Good old Rob. He must not hate me as much as he says he does."

He gave them a slight toothy grin.

"He went in search of Maria. Wrolf is with him. Benjamin went to see my father and we stayed here to watch over you. I'm afraid you won't be doing much of anything for a while."

"I need to get back out there, Loveday! It's my fault that Maria was captured! I have to help Robin!"


End file.
